Double Trouble
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Amy and Thomas Roberts show up at the Crime Lab and turn lives upsidedown. DL of course, FlackOC, SMACked
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Double Trouble

**Rating**: PG-13 for safety

**Pairings**: Danny/Lindsay, Flack/OC, possible SMACked hints

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, won't own them.

**Author's** **Note**: Second go at a CSI:NY fic. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I had to get it out. It actually came because my friend Jen and I were talking about who in the lab would be most likely to have illegitimate kids pop out of the woodwork. Three guesses who we decided and the first two don't count (Reed doesn't count as Mac's illegitimate child either).

Don't think that I'm abandoning _The Bozeman Strangler_, because I'm not. I'll probably be posting simultaneously. My chapters aren't too long, so there shouldn't be too much more of a delay with them. I've got about four chapters of this one written, but if nobody likes it, I won't post more. So reviews are always lovely. I thoroughly enjoy them. Constructive criticism is great too. If you give suggestions, I might just take them. So, without further ado, enjoy my newest creation.

Chapter One

"Now, you kids remember who you're looking for, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss Meyers," they echoed.

"You go straight in and ask at the desk, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Meyers."

"I'll watch you to the door, then. You know I'd go in with you, but I really have to go to work. You'll be safe here, at least."

"It's alright, Miss Meyers. We'll be just fine. Won't we, Thomas?"

"Yes, Amy. Just fine."

"Okay, then, off you go. And be good for your dad."

"We will."

Lucy Meyers watched as two identical light brown heads entered the building she was parked in front of. It was a shame that tragedy had to befall such sweet children.

_Their mother dying like that, the poor dears. She must have been heartbroken to leave them. And with a father they've never met. What was that child thinking? She could have at least told him he had kids. The comfort is the children have been prepared and they didn't see her when she was at her worst._

As she drove off, one thought stood apart from the others more strongly.

_I hope he treats those children well._


	2. Chapter 2

_See prologue for story information and disclaimer. Very short, but more to come soon. Now you can see if you guessed who their father is._

Chapter Two

The front foyer of the building was bustling with people as Amy and Thomas walked in. Being only six, the crowd scared them, but Amy put on a brave face for her brother as usual.

"It's alright, Thomas. We'll do just what Miss Meyers said. We'll ask the lady at that desk and we'll find Daddy."

Thomas nodded, causing his curls to tumble over his forehead, obscuring his big, scared blue eyes.

They were just about to move across the room when a nice looking lady bent down and spoke to them.

"Hello. Are you lost?"

Amy looked at the lady, trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth. The lady didn't talk like Mummy or Miss Meyers, but she had very nice chocolate coloured eyes.

"We're looking for our Daddy. He works here."

The lady smiled. "Do you know where in the building he works?"

Amy shook her head. "We've never met him. Mummy gave us pictures and told us his name, but now she's an angel and Miss Meyers took us here to find Daddy."

The lady looked worried.

"Miss Meyers left you here?"

"Yes, she had to go to work. She thought we'd be safe here and we'd find Daddy."

"I'll help you find him," the lady said. "I'm Lindsay."

Amy stuck out her hand to shake, like Mummy taught her. "I'm Amy and this is Thomas. We're twins."

Lindsay smiled. "If you tell me your daddy's name, I'll help you find him."

Amy started to tell Lindsay their Daddy's name, but Thomas interrupted her.

"Amy! There he is! There's Daddy!"

Thomas took off towards the elevators, with Amy and Lindsay close behind.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the two little children yelled.

They each wrapped their arms around the legs of the man who had just come out of the elevator. He looked very confused.

"Daddy?" he repeated. "What's going on?"

Lindsay looked at him with an angry expression on her face.

"Danny Messer, you've got a lot of explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

_See prologue for story information and disclaimer._

Chapter Three

Danny couldn't do anything. He couldn't think, because he had no idea what was happening. He couldn't speak, because he had nothing coherent to say. And he couldn't move, because he had a small child wrapped around each leg, staring up at him with eyes as blue as his own.

Lindsay just kept glaring at him. "Why do these children think they are yours, Messer?" she asked angrily.

Amy looked up at her, thinking she didn't look as nice as she had before, and she didn't want her Daddy to get in trouble.

"We think we're his because we are his. Only he doesn't know about us. Mummy said she never told him."

Danny looked down at the girl attached to his right leg. "Who is your Mummy? Where is she?"

"She's an angel now," Amy answered, "but her name is Molly Roberts. She said to give you this when we found you and you'd remember her."

She handed Danny a slightly crumpled picture from her jacket pocket. In it, Danny stood at the circus with a curly haired woman in his arms.

"Mol Roberts? She's your mother? And she's an angel?"

"Yup. She was real sick and she gave me 'spefic instructions on how to find you. We've got no one else to live with, you see."

Danny was still shocked that Mol was dead, but judging from Lindsay's look, he had to do some major explaining, and fast.

"Why don't we go up to Mac's office and sort this out, okay?"

Lindsay nodded. "You'll have to let go of his legs, if we're going to go anywhere, kids."

Amy immediately let go, but grabbed Danny's hand. Thomas just shook his head.

"Don' wanna let go," he said.

"How 'bout if I carry you?" Danny asked.

Thomas looked up and nodded. Amy let go of Danny's hand long enough for him to pick up her brother, and then grabbed his free hand again.

"Okay, kids," Danny said. "Upstairs we go."


	4. Chapter 4

_See prologue for story information and disclaimer._

Chapter Four 

Mac had to blink several times before he believed what he was seeing. Danny was walking down the hall carrying a small boy and holding a small girl's hand. Lindsay walked behind them and they would've looked like a picture perfect family, were it not for the frown on Lindsay's face. The unlikely group entered Mac's office and stood for a moment in silence.

"Well," Mac said eventually said, "Why don't we don't we start with who these children are?"

Danny froze realizing he didn't even know the names of his own children. Even if he had just met them, he probably should have known their names. He was saved from looking like an idiot, by his ever talkative daughter.

"I'm Amy Roberts and this is my twin brother, Thomas. I'm older by two minutes, sir." She added a little salute just to be safe. This guy looked like the army guys they saw on T.V.

Mac grinned a bit. "And who do you belong to, Amy Roberts?"

"To Daddy, of course," she answered, pointing at Danny. "Only he didn't know until we got here."

"I see. Well, Danny, can you explain this?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. He was really coming off like a jerk and a bad father in this situation in front of the two people he most wanted to impress, Mac and Lindsay.

"Partly," he said, "but it's kind of a long story."

"Then, why don't we all sit down."

Danny sat and held Thomas in his lap, while Lindsay moved to the other chair. Amy chose to climb right up on Lindsay's lap and smile at her Daddy.

Mac sat on the other side of his desk and said, "You'd better start with who their mother is and why they are here."

"Near as I can gather, their mother is, uh, an angel now, so they somehow got here."

"Not somehow, Daddy. Miss Meyers drove us," Amy corrected.

"Right," Danny said. "As to who their mother was, well, Mol Roberts was a girlfriend of mine about seven years ago. We went out on a couple of dates for a few weeks and mutually decided we didn't really, er, spark. I haven't seen her since. She never told me I had kids."

"She didn't want you to know," Amy said.

"How do you know that, Amy?" Lindsay asked her.

"Mummy told me so. She said Daddy didn't know about us because she didn't want him to know. She said Daddy worked with p'lice officers and he was going places." She paused and looked confused for a moment. "What does that mean, Daddy? Where did you go?"

Danny smiled a little at her. He was quickly becoming enamoured with these kids. "I didn't go anywhere, Amy. Did your Mummy say anything else?"

Amy reached into her jacket pocket again. "She wrote you this letter. She said to give it to you when we found you."

Danny took the letter from her and read it.

_Dear Danny,_

_I know this is coming as quite a shock to you, but Amy and Thomas really are yours. They look just like you, don't they?_

_I'm sorry you never knew about them, but I think I'd do the same thing if I had to do it over again. You were something special, Danny. You'd just started at the Crime Lab and I knew you'd go far. I saw your potential, even if you didn't._

_You're a good man, and I knew that if I told you, you'd want to marry me or something. I didn't want you to make sacrifices like that. We both know we wouldn't have been happy together._

_Don't worry too much about the kids, Danny. They'll be okay. They've been prepared for this. I've been sick for a while with brain cancer, so they've got used to the idea of me being gone. I've made sure they know everything I know about you. They love you already and I know they'll just love you more when they meet you. You're going to be a good dad. I'm sure of it._

_You may have missed out on the early years, but I know you'll do great with everything else. Take care of my babies, Danny. And take care of yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Molly Roberts_

Danny blinked a couple of times. It was the nicest letter he'd ever received. He'd had no idea that Mol had seen all that in him during the few short weeks they'd dated. It almost made him think he could do everything she said he could do.

He handed the letter to Mac, who read it in silence before handing it back. Danny thought for a second before handing it to Lindsay. _After all,_ he thought, _she deserves an explanation too._

As she read the letter, Danny tried to read her expression with little success. Her features didn't change and he had no idea what she was thinking.

"Well, Danny," Mac said, "you can have the next two days off to deal with this, but I expect you back on Wednesday."

Danny had no idea what to do. How was he supposed to deal with this in two days? How was he supposed to deal with this, period?

Despite his confusion, he knew one thing. He did not want his kids to know he had no idea how to be a dad. It might scare them or make them think he didn't want them or something. So, he looked down at Thomas and smiled a little, trying to be reassuring.

"How 'bout you kids wait outside with Montana for a minute while I talk to Mac?"

Amy nodded and jumped down off Lindsay's lap. Thomas shook his head.

"I'll be out in a minute, buddy," Danny said.

Thomas looked like he didn't want to, but in the end he got down off Danny's lap and took Lindsay's hand.

As they walked out, Amy started asking Lindsay questions.

"I thought your name was Lindsay. Why did Daddy call you Montana?"

"It is Lindsay," she answered. "Your Daddy is a very silly man, who makes up very silly nicknames."

Amy sighed. "I hope he'll love me enough to give me a nickname like yours."

When the door shut, Danny turned to Mac. "What do I do?" he asked. "I don't know anything about kids."

Mac gave Danny a pat on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out. For now, you'll need to get them settled into your apartment. So, you'll want to go to their place and pick up their stuff."

Danny nodded. "Right, get their stuff."

"You'll want to talk to that Miss Meyers who Amy mentioned. Most likely, she can give you a more detailed explanation for the situation than Amy can."

Danny nodded again. "Thanks, Mac. That's a big help. I can find Miss Meyers, I think."

"You can call if you get really stuck, Danny. I'm sure somebody here will be able to help."

Danny smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Danny?" Mac said.

"Yeah?"

"There's probably a social worker looking for you. It doesn't sound like Miss Meyers did anything by the book or a social worker would have brought the kids here."

Danny gulped. "Right. A social worker. Okay. I can deal with a social worker."

"Of course, you can," Mac said.

Danny took a deep breath and opened the door to face his kids.

_Oh boy,_ he thought_. Never though I'd have to say that. My kids. Oh god, I'm in over my head._


End file.
